


Castle

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Castle

        Gundham sighed as he tried cleaning dirt off his son.

        “What have I said about chasing the dark Deva’s?” Gundham asked in a scolding tone. His son ignored him. Gundham ruffled his blond and brown hair. “Please answer me.”

        “I wanted to play with them… But I fell…” The boy sniffled. Gundham hummed. “I know you said not to chase them, but Cham-P looked like he wanted to play.” He nodded and picked the boy up, rocking him back and forth.

        “I’m sure he wanted to play, he just forgets how delicate you can be.” He carried his son out of the room, ignoring the several staff who backed up. He gestured to a guard. “Is Sonia finished with her duties for the time being, I’m afraid Romeo tripped, and he needs his mothers’ comfort.” The guard nodded and let Gundham in.

        “Gundham? Romeo? What happened?” Sonia jumped from her throne, hoisting up her elegant gown and meet up with her husband and son. “Why are you crying?”

        “I was playing with the Daddy’s Dark Deva’s of Destruction and I tripped.” Romeo cried not letting go of his father.

        “They came to get me and led me to Romeo so I could help him.” Gundham sighed. “I’m afraid I was unable to console our child on this matter.”

        “Did you try kissing it better?” Sonia asked running a finger over the scrape.

        “And potentially poison the child you have so gratuitously given me?!” She laughed and calmed her husband with a kiss before kissing her sons scrape on his leg.

        “All better?” Sonia asked in a soft tone. The young boy nodded. “I know you want to play with your fathers Dark Deva’s, but you should ask them to play games like Hide and Seek, that way you don’t get hurt, okay?”  
        “Ok Mother.” Romeo mumbled nuzzling himself into his fathers’ scarf. The Dark Deva’s scurried out and sat in the boys lap.

        “Why don’t we put him down for a nap and have some tea?” Sonia mumbled, noticing their child slowly falling asleep.

        They tucked the tiny boy into his large bed, tucking the Dark Deva’s in with him.

        “I worry about him sometimes…” Sonia admitted. “My Supreme Overlord of Ice, may I ask a favor of you?”

        “Of course, my dark queen. You never need to ask permission.”

        “Take Romeo and raise him in Japan for me! Just during the school year! I’ll come visit whenever I can, and you guys can visit during school breaks!” Sonia said holding Gundham’s hands to her heart. “He needs to make friends, get to know others the way we did, but I don’t want him to have to wait till High School…”

        “If that is what you wish…” Gundham had a bitter sweet smile on him.

        “I know this is aot to ask, especially since we’re so happy, but… I want what’s best for our son, and I don’t think that’s here.”

        “I’d have to agree, he’s unfortunately more like me than I hoped he would be.” The two sat down for tea.

        “Nonsense, he’s perfect and your perfect!” Sonia shouted. “It’s just… He needs to have a childhood where he’s encouraged to make friends and marry for love.”

        “I agree. Very well, I shall raise our son in Japan, but we will be conversing with you nightly, and I will attempt to keep his royal studies going. Our little Prince of Darkness and Ice, is very much still the Prince of your country, my Dear.” Gundham kissed her hand, blush adorning his face.  “You never fail to make my heart race.”

        “And you mine.” They sat staring at each other longingly while they drank their tea. Sonia was going to miss this, but she had to do what was right for their son, even if it meant she was going to be less involved with his life. She was going to miss tucking her baby in for bed and kissing him goodnight, reading him fairytales, and teaching him the traditions of her country. She was going to miss lying with Gundham late at night, listening to all of his stories and ramblings. His unique way of speaking. Playing with the Dark Deva’s. Borrowing her husband’s scarf if they got a bit carried away the previous night.

        There was an unspoken declaration of love between them as they sat there.

        “Your certain you will be alright?” Gundham asked.

        “Yes, as long as I can at least hear your voices to know your safe.”


End file.
